


考驾照向脑洞【Hunter魏 x Knight白】

by yyyyuteki



Category: ( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )
Genre: M/M, 猎骑
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyyuteki/pseuds/yyyyuteki





	考驾照向脑洞【Hunter魏 x Knight白】

被挚友安利了zry受向，脑子逐渐转向黄暴。  
然而我还是更想扒Knight白的裤子。  
所以有了这篇沙雕网友考驾照文。  
改动了原剧情线的pwp，假装不ooc。  
预警：nc17，未成年人勿入。不上升真人。  
本文设定：攻受都才二十出头。

 

白骑士其实早就认识Hunter魏。  
  
他作为侦探，说了谎。那封信不是Farmer甄寄给他的，而是Hunter魏突然传来的消息，让他无论如何21日前一定要到。  
  
但当时两人还闹着矛盾，白骑士随手展开信一看，以为又是骗他的小伎俩，没有当真。直到时间临近，才被愈发强烈的不安感催促着踏上了前往杜斯特瓦德村的道路。  
  
所以当Hunter魏当众指出他应该早点到达的时候，他虽然虚张声势以投票权压了对方一头，却始终觉得心虚不已。  
  
好在对方见好就收，看见他外表逞强实则内里慌乱，笑笑没有再继续。

-

顶着Hunter魏不时投来的暧昧目光迅速记录完各人的背景与时间线后，白骑士宣布开始一轮搜证。  
  
Hunter魏硬挤过来，和他与Benny撒第一组进入现场。  
  
白骑士刻意把距离拉得很开，大步走进Farmer甄的房间开始搜证，锁链、狼毛、火柴……他也不知道为什么，维护正义的理念居然会被与Hunter魏的矛盾干扰，让他在那种紧急关头没有立即选择动身出发。  
  
其实原本矛盾就来得莫名其妙。两人相处这么久，Hunter魏在最近一次会面时突然提出要向这个地区的人公开这段关系，不想再做有枪有房但“没有恋人”的男人。  
  
白骑士却犹豫了，最近正处于狼人查杀的高峰期，每个村子为了冲年末业绩都大范围设定狼人标准。这种时期，同性相恋的不寻常行为太引人瞩目了，他不希望两个人被卷入风口浪尖，不希望Hunter魏被冤枉是狼人。  
  
明明是解释清楚就能再商量对策的简单问题，在神经敏感人人自危的时期却莫名成为一个炸药。Hunter魏感受到他的不情愿后有些不高兴，言语间一来二往地居然就互相嘲讽了一番，白骑士转身就离开了杜斯特瓦德村。  
  
现在想想，其实当时说明白就好了。白骑士眨眨眼，突然想知道那个人现在在干什么。

-

农场那边传来些响动，白骑士直觉是Hunter魏在搜证，于是快步走了过去。到牛栏边却一个人影也没看到，他有些失落地左右扫视了一遍面前空空如也的养殖场，随后被栏杆下方的锁链吸引住了视线。  
  
这是条Farmer甄房子里的同款锁链，白骑士正要弯下腰去捡，一只手搭上了他的肩膀。  
  
他感觉自己被熟悉的体温包围，而那人的另一只手顺着他衣服下摆探去，不老实地抚摸上他的侧腰。  
  
“干嘛呢。”他知道是Hunter魏，一把按住那只不安份的手，扭头瞪了眼不好好搜证的人。  
  
Hunter魏顺势将他搂得更紧，贴在他的耳边说，“干你啊。”  
  
白骑士的衬衫很快被挑开，他只能往后靠在Hunter魏怀里，感觉身体不受自己控制地发软，对方的手所经过之处像是过了电般，触感一路蔓延。  
  
Hunter魏将他转了个身靠在栅栏上，略微前倾身体与他接吻。这个吻来得很温柔，Hunter魏右手抚上他的脸颊，手指擦过耳朵伸入发间。  
  
白骑士的头发摸起来软软的，有点天然卷，配着他带着些少年稚气的脸，整个人透着一种单纯不谙人事的气质，可是只有Hunter魏知道他在床上放荡的样子。  
  
这样禁忌而强烈的反差让人不由得产生颤栗的快感，Hunter魏光是想着那些画面，就感到下身又肿胀了几分。  
  
他将左手伸进白骑士出行前随意套上用来滥竽充数的运动裤里，揉捏着圆润的臀瓣。白骑士刚开始还沉醉在亲吻中，直到他意图将一根手指探进穴口，才猛然惊觉般地，剧烈挣扎起来。  
  
“别这样，Benny撒就在附近搜证。”  
  
“你就是这么在意别人的看法。”  
  
Hunter魏面露不满，但还是将他拉到了农场的稻草垛后面。  
  
白骑士知道他又想起了两个人之间的矛盾，内心又是无奈又想吐槽，这是能拿来作比较的么。然而这种时候任谁也气不起来，在稻草垛的掩护下，白骑士的安全感扩大了不少，连被急哄哄地扯开衬衫露出胸膛也没有再作挣扎。

-

他半躺在草垛边上，面朝向空无一人的农舍，金丝眼镜被随手扔在一边。Hunter魏半跪着，伏身将他左侧的乳头含住，不断用舌尖挑逗，一手撑地，另一手抓起了他已经坚硬的下身开始玩弄。  
  
白骑士所有的感觉都集中在了Hunter魏碰触到的地方，大半个月没有过欢爱，身体敏感得让他有些难以置信。快感不断地冲击着大脑，但感知到的对比也愈发明显，Hunter魏越是集中啃咬着一边的乳头，他就越是觉得另一边寂寞难耐，禁不住低低地呜咽出声，让Hunter魏也弄弄那边。  
  
可是Hunter魏没有理他，他只好自己伸手揉搓，粗暴地抚慰难以按捺的欲念。  
  
“小东西。”Hunter魏松开口笑了笑，热气喷在他已经殷红而湿漉漉的乳头上，让他轻轻抽了口气。  
  
然后Hunter魏向外一扯，就将他的裤子褪到大腿根部，性器挣开束缚，坚挺着暴露在凉丝丝的空气中。他不安地稍稍动了动腿，但那里很快就被Hunter魏长着厚厚枪茧的手掌覆盖，快速地上下套弄着。  
  
说实话，露天做爱还是有点刺激的。白骑士被这种刺激和快感弄得脑子有些发晕，他眼神迷离地仰头望着天空，天空也有些恍惚起来。Hunter魏看他微微喘着气，胸前两点挺立着，冷白的皮肤已经大片泛红，怎么看都觉得这人享受得很，于是将人粗鲁地捞起来，把披风解开铺在地面，让他背对自己趴着。

-

白骑士的外套还好好地穿在身上，衣衫却已经大开，裤子被半褪到膝盖处。他将上半身压低，伏在Hunter魏的披风上，胸前两点磨蹭着粗糙的布料，臀部也跟随身体的动作不断晃动，嘴上还催着Hunter魏要干就快点，别让Benny撒发现不对劲。  
  
Hunter魏拍拍他的屁股，让他安分点，随后将手指塞进对方口中，随意搅动几下就抽出来，逐根探进穴口，耐心地做起了抽插扩张。  
  
白骑士扭动着身体，又将屁股再翘高了些，尝试挽留不时抽出的手指。Hunter魏看出他的难耐，也觉得扩张得差不多了，就解开自己的裤子，双手掐着白骑士的腰将硕大的性器缓慢顶入。  
  
“别……你慢点儿……”虽然扩张已经很充分，但手指毕竟比不上那里的粗大，白骑士抬起左手，向后摸到Hunter魏握在他腰侧的手背上磨蹭，想让对方再温柔点。  
  
Hunter魏并不吃这套，他还没忘记就在几分钟前是谁催着他干快点，反手拉住旁边的手腕，向前一挺，就将性器压到了最深处，换来对方压抑的一声喘息。

-

四下一片安静，只有肉体的碰撞声低低地响动。白骑士一只手被向后拉着，不断被动承受着身后的顶弄，想呻吟又不敢出声，只能死死地咬住下唇，偶尔发出几声低喘与轻哼。  
  
Hunter魏倒是埋在穴口全无顾忌地抽插着，狠狠地一下又一下变换着角度干进深处，持续的快感激得身下的人不住颤抖，柔软的肠壁将他的性器越咬越紧。他不能让自己这么快被夹射，于是加大了抽插的幅度，要将纠缠住他的后穴干开。  
  
白骑士被干得大脑一片空白，只觉得所有的快乐与昏沉都集中到了那一处，穴口贪婪地收紧又被撞开。他现在只能勉强控制自己尽量不发出声音，却放纵着身体去迎合从后方而来的恶劣操弄。他将左手挣脱出来，胡乱地抚慰直挺的下身，任由白浊的液体一点点滴落。  
  
欲望的累积快要达到巅峰的时候，Hunter魏突然停了下来。白骑士迷茫地回头看他，眼角的红意泛到了泪痣周边，让他的心头更加翻涌起了蹂躏的念头。  
  
他啪的一掌打在白骑士的屁股上，恶狠狠地说，“叫哥哥。求哥哥把你操射。”  
  
白骑士被这一掌打得清醒了些，但在这种不上不下的时候，随之而来的是更想要放浪的欲望。他张了张口，喊出了哥哥两个字。  
  
Hunter魏感觉自己又硬了几分，于是蛮横地再度撞入小穴深处，反复侵犯着湿软的内壁。白骑士在过度的快感里已然不知天地为何物，连最后的自制力也抛到脑后，断断续续地低声叫着“哥哥……快……快把我操……操射……”  
  
然后Hunter魏将他的双手牢牢地按在地面的披风上，重重地在他的敏感点顶弄。白骑士被这痛苦的甜蜜折磨得不知如何是好，连身边的气流都变成了温热而潮湿的暧昧。他像是痉挛着想要挣脱这残暴的抽插，又无力地微微蜷起身体，然而最终只能徒劳地抓紧手里的披风一角，喘息着接受着最后高潮的来临。  
  
Hunter魏被绞紧的后穴挤压着，又发狠地撞击了几下，才释放在最深处，然后满足地将还在余韵中颤抖的人翻过身来，亲了亲那张失神的小脸。  
  
“回去再收拾你。”

-

远处传来了Benny撒呼喊他们的声音。Hunter魏将躺在怀里的人头发揉乱又梳顺，收获了一记软绵绵的白眼后，自觉开始清理现场。  
  
“你们去哪里了啊，二轮搜证的人都在外面等很久了。”  
  
Benny撒走进农场时，看到的就是一本正经的白骑士随意地靠在手拎披风的Hunter魏身上，两人显然对农场进行了地毯式搜查，连衣服都沾上了几根稻草。


End file.
